22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight's Last Gleaming Part II
Star Trek: Sentinel Season Nine / Episode Fourteen Episode Title: "Twilight's Last Gleaming Part II" Director DGM Softkitty “Air” date: Nov 23, 2014 Stardate: 92180.65 Titles Star Trek Sentinel Theme plays... Opening Fade In: Location: Orbit above the planet Ardani III, the Sentinel is in geostationary orbit above the planet's capitol city. The scene fades in and the camera zooms in on the USS Sentinel. Joy reads the captain's log in a voice over as Alpha watch comes on duty on the 9th day of the mission to Ardana III. Joyaus Dalun: “Captain's Log: Stardate 92180.65: Taskforce 228 remains within the Azure Nebula at Ardana III, a world on the cusp of joining the Federation. Starfleet has brought us as a military presence to assist with security and intigration of the world and it's military into the Federation and Starfleet as needed. Thus far the Ardani have impressed me as a people much like mine, the Trill. A proud upstanding people. Peace loving yet still having a firm hand. Respectable. I intend to return here in the future, likely with my family. Regardless, we have a duty to carry out now and currently find ourselves attending to it. I welcome the Ardani with open arms. End Log.” Scene One Cut to: Int Bridge of the USS Sentinel Captain Dalun is seated in the command chair, staring forward at the main viewscreen. Commander Asada is seated at the tactical station looking undeniably attractive as he taps on the console in front of him. Lieutenant Collins is working at the operations station. Joyaus Dalun: “Operations. Status report, please.” Monica Collins: (nods to Joy) “All ship's mission still on going ma'am..Captain Desaj is still in the meeting with the Ardani Defense Ministry however we are to expect our daily orders shortly.” (pauses as she catches sight of something on her display) “oh!” Joyaus Dalun: “Ohs are often bad Collins. Please, no bad news.” Monica Collins: “A personal message coming in from the ADC. It is Sub Captain Gabu, our liason. She has send you that recipe from the meal at the officer's club. Should I just forward that for you ma'am?” Cynthia Davidson enters the bridge looking a bit more tan than usual. She quickly makes her way to the science station and assumes her duties. For some unknown reason Tiberius chortles exotically. Joyaus Dalun: “Please, put it in the ship's database directly. It should be open to all.” Monica Collins: (nods) “Yes ma'am. Also, Lt. Walker has checked in on schedule. She said her meetings at the Overatia Military base may take a bit more time. Master Chief Winterhagen's detail at Stanas is also running a bit over.” Joyaus Dalun: “Well, they're as safe there as anywhere. Unless the Elachi or Tholians decide to move their entire star fleets into the system.” Monica Collins: (Chuckles) “Yes ma'am. So far everything seems to be going smoothly.” Joyaus Dalun: “Integrations like this are rather common, even in the last decade.” Cynthia Davidson: “I have to admit the world is lovely. Especially their beaches.” Joyaus Dalun: “No reason to be complacent, even though this will keep quite peaceful. I suspect.” Monica Collins: (smiles) “Oh yes.” Joyaus Dalun: “I didn't get a chance to get a proper tan.” Monica Collins: “Well we still have a few weeks to go Captain..maybe before we leave.” Joyaus Dalun: “I intend to.” Monica Collins: “Captain?” Joyaus Dalun: “Go ahead?” Monica Collins has turned her attention to her display, as Tiberius rubs his eyeballs. Captain Dalun looks over at Collins expectantly. Joyaus Dalun: (after a few moments) “Collins? Your tone implied.” (pause) “Did you have more to add? Or am I just missing human variances again?” Monica Collins: “No ma'am. I am sorry I was trying to sort it out. I thought it was a message from Stanas. Trying to relocate the signal now.” Joyaus Dalun: “I see. Keep me posted because now I'm paranoid.” Tiberius Asada: (chortles) “Hi, Paranoid. I'm Tiberius.” Monica Collins: (does a double nod) “I am just checking to make sure I didn't pick up a stray signal from their defense satellite network.” Joyaus Dalun: (glares at Tiberius) “Shut up, Asada.” At that point Lieutenant Jonathan Cameron steps onto the bridge and hurries toward his duty station at helm. Jonathan Cameron: “Reporting for duty, ma'am.” Joyaus Dalun: (gives Jon a nod) “Mr. Cameron, explain why you're late.” Jonathan Cameron: (shakes his head) “I don't have a good excuse, ma'am. And, it would be unbecoming of a Starfleet officer to make up one.” Cynthia Davidson: (smirks and teases Jon apparently unaware Joy is being serious) “Maybe, someone was up late again taking another personal trip to that waterfall?” Joyaus Dalun: “I'm both annoyed with, and disappointed in you.” Jonathan Cameron: “I understand ma'am. I accept responsibility for it.” Crewman Marks: (to Davidson) “I've been there, that is a wonderful spot.” Joyaus Dalun: “Get to your station. You're extremely lucky this is a peaceful mission, Mr. Cameron. I can brook no inefficiency, or laxness. This is your only warning, if you ever do it again you are on report. Unless you can make a fantastical enough lie to make me laugh. Only you'll still be on report.” Jonathan Cameron: “It won't happen again ma'am.” (Sits and turns his attention to his station) Meanwhile Collins is still examining data streaming on at her display. While across the bridge at the tactical station Tiberius is smelling like finely baked bread. (Editor was compelled to say: WTF Tibs?) Monica Collins: “It must have been a stray signal from their defense network ma'am. So far nothing else is showing.” Joyaus Dalun: (narrows her eyes) “No. No. No. Keep on it. Watch out for it.” Monica Collins: (leans over and quietly asks Jonathan) “So did you guys enjoy that restaurant near Bakul street?” Jonathan Cameron: (nods to Collins, lowering his voice.) “It was quite good.” Joyaus Dalun: (turns and looks at Tiberius) “Mister Asada, are you well? You have been acting and speaking strangely as of late. I am about ready to order a psych eval.” Tiberius Asada: (spins around in his chair) “I'm quite alright, ma'am. What's troubling you?” Tiberius stares at the captain intently, the scent of fresh bread hanging about him like a thick fog. (One fan theory speculates Tibs had a yeast infection during this episode.) Jonathan Cameron sniffs the air a bit, then shakes his head. Joyaus Dalun: “Why do you smell like bread? I can smell you from here.” Monica Collins: (to Jonathan) “I knew it. Alice told me how much she loves good steamed crab.” Jonathan Cameron: “I am partial to seafood as well.” Monica Collins: “So what did you try on the menu?” Tiberius Asada: “I've been learning various ways to make bread, ma'am.” Joyaus Dalun: (looks very curious) “You've been baking?” Cynthia Davidson: (looks strangely at Tibs) “weird.” Jonathan Cameron: (smiles at Collins) “Lobster.” Tiberius Asada: “Biscuits, bagels, brioche, Ciabatta rolls, Texas toast.” Jonathan Cameron: (turns to Tib) “So that's what I've been smelling.” (chuckles) Joyaus Dalun: (stares at Jonathon) “Jon. What were you doing?” Tiberius Asada: “Pretzels, potato bread, milk toast, flat bread.” Cynthia Davidson: (begins pressing buttons on the science console) “Monica can you try and see if the local media has, well, anything odd on it?” Tiberius Asada: “Challah bread, cornbread, cuban bread.” Monica Collins: “Sure Cyn. Give me a moment.” (beings to monitor all Ardani channels) Jonathan Cameron: (to Joy) “Smelling the bread as well?” Tiberius Asada: “Beer bread, boule, bread pudding, semolina bread.” Joyaus Dalun: “No. What caused you to be late?” Monica Collins: “Sorry Cyn, just the same routine broadcasts. Mostly about us.” Joyaus Dalun: “Don't let whatever you were doing interfere with crew cohesion or your job.” Cynthia Davidson: (frowns and nods) “Okay. I guess it was nothing.” Jonathan Cameron: “Yes m'am.” Cynthia Davidson: (sits back and sighs) “I could have sworn I saw something down there. I guess I'm just getting paranoid in my old age.” Monica Collins: “Captain. A report from the Acheron. Captain Desaj has been delayed below. Current orders still stand.” Joyaus Dalun: (nods) “Acknowledge them.” Monica Collins: “Aye captain.” (frowns) “There it is again, Damn it.” (turns to face Joy) “Captain, I keep getting an intermittent message echo.” Joyaus Dalun: “I want it isolated and identified. We are taking Zero chances here.” Monica Collins: “Again ma'am it may just be interference from their orbital defense network.” Cynthia Davidson: (frown) “Interesting.” (a look of intense concentration for several moments then a victorius exprestion as she yells out.) “Got you!” Most of the bridge crew looks over at Davidsoon in surprise. Collins jumps a little at the outburst. Cynthia Davidson: “Captain. I have detected a cloaked vessel in a parallel orbit with the Sentinel.” The bridge crew once again looks shocked and amazed. Jonathan Cameron: “Nice work.” Joyaus Dalun: “Of course.” Scene Two Cut to: Int USS Sentinel, Main Engineering - Same Day Thirys “Oddjob” Ondenyph quickly descends from the upper level of engineering and approaches Shantal. He hands her a PADD. Across the room Gordon “Harry” Harrison is yawning and stretching at his station. Thirys Ondenyph: “All systems in the green. No issues to report, WD.” Shantal Arnimae: (as she takes the PADD and immediately sets it down on the closest surface.) “Great.” (looks over at Harry.) “Somethin' keepin' ju up late Harry?” Gordon Harrison: (grins) “Sorry boss.” Thirys Ondenyph: “Harry met a girl at the formal.” Shantal Arnimae: “Dat explains it dhen.” Ro Taban: “Basically, She seems a lot like him. She is one of the Ardani soldiers.” Shantal Arnimae: “Ah...so Harry's girl of interest is all doom an; gloom how everythin' 'bout to go all vwrong?” Ro Taban: (shrugs) “She is a tad emo.” Gordon Harrison: (bristles at that.) “She is a realist.” Shantal Arnimae: (with a smirk.) “Emo kinda suits ju Harry.” Saafap: (from over at his station, all business like.) “That minor flux on EPS conduit 4 was checked. Still within operational parameters. Turned out to be nothing for a change.” Shantal Arnimae: “Anyvone gotz a clue vwot vwe're supposed ta be up to?” Denise Daniels: “Well of course. We've been, or the crew for the most part is helping prepare the Ardani and its military to join the Federation ma'am.” Thirys Ondenyph: “Well just be glad they've not needed any of us yet. We just get to keep the sentinel running and enjoy the bars and beaches.” Shantal Arnimae: “Ju know ju just jinx us Mr Job, jes?” Ro Taban: (gives Odd Job a good smack across the back of his head and sneers) “I swear he does that on purpose!” Shantal Arnimae: “He just likes da attention. Any vword if vwe have any guests aboard?” Thirys Ondenyph: “So far as I know, not since Tuesday. Since that ADC liason officer cam aboard.” Shantal Arnimae: “Some ADC officer vwas on board my girl?” Gordon Harrison: “Your girl? You dating boss?” Ro Taban: (rolls her eyes) “Twit.” Shantal Arnimae: “The Sentinel is a jealous mistress Harry. Ju mihgt vwant ta remember dat.” Denise Daniels: (eyes Harry) “She meant the ship.” Thirys Ondenyph: “Harry needs learn about crossing women boss.” Shantal Arnimae: “So no vone answeed me question. We had a some unknown officer wandering my girl?” (Turns and accesses the ship's loggs, wondering where this officer visited.) Denise Daniels: (nods) “Yes we did. But, she never came close to engineering ma'am.” Thirys Ondenyph: (nods) “Yes, what Scrappy just said.” Shantal Arnimae: (nods) “I dinna like strange people pokin' 'bout. Vwe get too much of dat an it iz nothin' but trouble fer us.” Thirys Ondenyph: “Now, Now WD. No need to get all paranoid. I mean serious what could go wrong?” Ro Taban: (rolls her eyes at Oddjob) “Oh by the Prophets you did not just go there.” Shantal Arnimae: (turns to Daniels) “Scrappy. Do be a favor and give the bridge and vready vroom a once over, please. I'll check vwere this person visited below decks.” With that order Shantal leave Engineering, glaring at Oddjob as she leaves . Scene Three Cut To: Int. USS Sentinel, Sick bay – Same day The scene opens with Doctor Spencer busy working with a PADD in sick bay, Doctor DeSoto is also present and appears busy with various tasks. Donald DeSoto: (chuckles) “How much more can you review that report Doctor?” Billie Jo Spencer: (gives DeSoto a vacant look) “Report? If you can call it that. I don't know what they expect me to do for these people. Its as much as I can manage running this sickbay.” Donald DeSoto: “Well I do not think they expect you to be all 'Behold I am the archangel Spencer.. come to deliver you onto the future'” (chuckles) Billie Jo Spencer: (laughs) Donald DeSoto: “I just think we are here as moral support, to show the Ardani that the technology is more advanced but, doctors are still doctors.” Billie Jo Spencer: (gives DeSoto a odd stare.) “Donny was that you trying to be all sage like?” Donald DeSoto: (grins) “Well you run the sickbay, so I've decided to be that wise old doctor you turn too in your moments of doubt and need” (gives an over dramatic sage like nod while stroking a long goatee he does not have) Billie Jo Spencer: (rests her face in her hand. Then she drops the PADD on the table and walks away from it.) “Anyway I get the point, don't over think it.” Donald DeSoto: “Something else bothering you?” Billie Jo Spencer: (Stares at DeSoto intently.) “What are you ship's counselor now?” Donald DeSoto: (raises his hands in mock surrender) “With you running the sickbay, I have had to branch out Doctor. I am also the mayor and chief of the fire department and public notary.” Billie Jo Spencer: (Gives DeSoto an impassive look.) “Has Ensign Daniels been by?” Donald DeSoto: “Was about to mention this. Earlier she was by and asked when you wanted her back for that follow up.” Billie Jo Spencer: (gives DeSoto a Veiled expression) “I have this feeling she is avoiding me.” Donald DeSoto: “Want me to draw up a medical order to make her report?” Billie Jo Spencer: (shakes her head no.) “Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it.” Donald DeSoto: “Something we need to be concerned over?” Billie Jo Spencer: (looks at DeSoto intensely) “Nothing we need to be concerned over. (with an odd emphasis on the word we.) Donald DeSoto: “Ahhh. I see. Basically be a good boy Donny and, um, drop it for now?” Billie Jo Spencer: “That is probably best for everyone.” Donald DeSoto: (blinks) “I see.” Billie Jo Spencer: (descreetly check ths ship's computer for Daniels' location.) Computer: “Ensign Daniels is on Duty in Main Engineering.” Billie Jo Spencer: (Stands at the console thoughtfully.) Donald DeSoto: (watches her from halfway across the room.) “Where else would she be? It is alpha watch.” Billie Jo Spencer: (Gives DeSoto a stern look.) Scene Four Cut to: Int. USS Sentinel, Transporter Room – Same day. Shantal enters the transporter room and approaches CPO Stoggin (Stoggs.) Stoggin: (looks up and groans) “Oh great now just what the hell do you need?” Shantal Arnimane: Vwot bonnie lass got beamed over to my girl ju twit? Stoggin: (snorts in disgust) “That pain in the ass from the planet down there, the snooty witch from the ADC, the one who is too good to talk to enlisted.” Shantal Arnimane: “Sounds liek jur kinda girl..ju in love?” Shantal Arnimane: (finishes looking over the data she wanted and the room itself) Stoggin: (grins showing his tusks) “I did note an air of deep attraction.” Shantal Arnimane: “So anything else strike ju 'bout her?” Stoggin: “She has a great frame and long legs that go all the way down to the floor.” Shantal Arnimane: “Right dhen. Carry on lover boy. I'll check the mess since she hung out dhere too.” Commander Arnimane walks out and the door closes behind her. Stoggin: (chuckles and nods) “Fine go..it is not like you do any damn work as it is woman!” Commander Arnimane walks the short distance through the ship to the mess all. She quickly scans the room as she enters, looking for anything out of place. In the mess hall PO Holloway and Stevens are having their morning coffee. Shantal Arnimane: “Sup ju two. I just checkin' ta mack sure Mr Coffee still goin', aye.” Lucy Holloway: (the back up transporter operator looks up) “Nothing needs fixing is their boss?” Shantal Arnimane: “Nope..just came form dhere..vwhy ju ask?” (as she continues to look around) The pair watch Shantal as she moves about the mess hall. Shantal Arnimane: “Looks in order..ju two enjoy jur breakfast.” Both Holloway and Stevens nod and say 'Yes Ma'am' as Shantal leaves. Category:USS Sentinel Episodes